theambushgamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Haters of the Jedi II: Order 66
Haters of the Jedi II: Order 66, or Haters of the Jedi 2, is an Ambush Game hosted by PindaZwerver and it is a sequel to Haters of the Jedi . The game officialy started on the 18th of September 2012 and ended on October 4, 2012. Story Plot summary Two years after the attack on the Jedi Temple Kaas Zwervus lost his brother Pindus on the soap planet Schoonmino. Pindus has turned into a crazy cyborg who can only think about one thing: Revenge! on Boba Fett and the Jedi! With the help of Kaas, Pindus essembles a new group of Haters to achieve his goal. Intro Return of Pindus Zwervus The story starts with Kaas Zwervus landing on the planet Schoonmino. He finds Pindus in a hat looking cave and he gives him some new legs. Together with P1N-D4 and PZ-15 they start looking for new haters to help Pindus get his revenge. Disturbance in the Force When Yoda warns Boba Fett about the return of Pindus Zwervus Boba decides they need a plan. Fett send some Mandelorian scouts to find out where Pindus and his new group will meet and report the location to Yoda. Yoda sends one the republic's secret weapon on a mission to infiltrate Pindus' group. The "Secret Weapon" gathered a few spies and send them to Pindus while the Weapon himself and his bodyguards are following Pindus to attack once the spies have found their weakness. Then Pindus finnaly speaks to his new group and warns them it might be dangerous. Some haters did start to hesitate now. Meanwhile Boba Fett is having visions about the future. But he doesn't know what they mean. Yoda tells them it means the future is unsure. The visions he had were only a few possible paths of the future. The Secret weapon strikes On the first morning the Secret weapon attacks the Stofzuiger. The group had to choose if they want to flee from the Weapon or face him. They decided fleeing was the best thing to do so Kaas tried to get the ship out of the Secret Weapon's range but they got shot down and their ship got damaged forcing them to land on Serenno . MORE TO BE ADDED Character files The group To find a new group Pindus looked through some files of known Haters of the Jedi. The ones he selected will be displayed below. These characters are the playable characters for the game. Asajj Ventress Name: Asajj Ventress Race: Dathomirian nightsister Occupation: Bounty hunter Reason for hating jedi: They hate her Weapons: Lightsaber Secondary: Secondary lightsaber, Force choke, Force push, Gadgets: Helmet Played by: Killagal. Aurra Sing Name: Aurra Sing Race: Near-human cyborg Occupation: Bounty hunter Reason for hating jedi: Got captured and defeated by several jedi Weapons: Blaster, Sniper Rifle Secondary: Secondary blaster Gadgets: Communicator Played by: N/A Bo-Katan Name: Bo-katan Race: Human (Mandelorian) Occupation: Deathwatch Reason for hating jedi: They are peacekeepers Weapons: Blaster, Rocket launcher Secondary: Secondary blaster Gadgets: Helmet, Jetpack Played by: N/A Cad Bane Name: Cad Bane Race: Duro Occupation: Bounty hunter Reason for hating jedi: Money Weapons: Blaster Secondary: Secondary blaster, Whip Gadgets: Filter, Jetpack Played by: CadBaneKiller Darth Sidious Name: Darth Sidious or Palpatine Race: Human Occupation: Chancellor and Sith lord Reason for hating jedi: He's a Sith so he has to hate them. Weapons: Lightsaber, Darksaber Secondary: Secondary saber, Force choke, Force lightning Gadgets: Cape Played by: Spider Grievous Name: General Grievous Race: Kaleesh cyborg Occupation: General of the droid army Reason for hating jedi: They always try to kill him or ruin his plans Weapons: Lightsaber, Electro staff (counts as one handed for him) Secondary: Secondary blaster, Secondary lightsaber Gadgets: Cape Played by: Kaleesh Hondo Ohnaka Name: Captain Hondo Ohnaka Race: Weequay Occupation Pirate captain Reason for hating jedi: They escaped him when he wanted to trade them for some spice with the republic. Weapons: Electro staff, Experimental blaster, Rocket launcher Secondary: Knife Played by: N/A IG-89 Name: IG-89 Race: Assasin droid Occupation: Bounty hunter Reason for hating jedi: He's a bounty hunter... Weapons: Blaster, Sniper Rifle Secondary: Secondary blaster Gadgets: Communicator Played by: N/A Nuvo Vindi Name: Doctor Nuvo Vindi Race: Unknown Occupation: Evil scientist Reason for hating jedi: They stopped his evil plans Weapons: experimental blaster Secondary: Blue shadow virus Gadgets: Filter Played by: Namialus Pre Visla Name: Pre Visla Race: Human (Mandelorian) Occupation: Deathwatch leader Reason for hating jedi: They're peacekeepers Weapons: Darksaber, Blaster Secondary: Secondary blaster Gadgets: Helmet, Jetpack Played by: DarkSideRules13 R2-D2 Name: R2-D2 Race: Astromech Occupation: Astromech Reason for hating jedi: One of them used him as a slave for years Weapons: Blaster Secondary: Virus Gadgets: Rocketboots, Communicator Played by: Master Kenobi-Wan Rako Hardeen Name: Rako Hardeen Race: An ugly human (Mandelorian) Occupation: Bounty hunter Reason for hating jedi: They asked him to kill Obi-wan Kenobi and he was succesfull then they captured him and let Kenobi use his indenity to go under-cover. Weapons: Sniper rifle, Blaster Secondary: Knife Gadgets: Filter, Helmet Played by: Ivar Slick Name: Slick Race: Cloned human Occupation: None Reason for hating jedi: They used him and his brothers as slaves Weapons: Blaster Secondary: Secondary blaster, Jetpack Gadgets: Helmet, Communicator Played by: N/A Tauntaun Name: Tauntaun Race: Tauntaun Occupation: Tauntaun Reason for hating jed: Because he's force sensitve he got a vison of the future once about one of his kind getting cut by a lightsaber, a jedi weapon, so the owner of the weapon, a jedi could survive. And the friend of the jedi even insulted the death Tauntaun. Tauntaun wants to wipe them all out before his visons comes true. Weapons: Toiler plunger, Vacuum cleaner Secondary weapons: Virus, Force push Gadgets: Bad smell Played by: Potato The janitors Pindus also got a group of people he can totaly trust. They call themselves the janitors. The members of that group got files too. P1-ND4 Name: P1-ND4 Race: Magnaguard Occupation: Sweeping away bodies of people that will be voted off Reason for hating jedi: He doesn't hate them Weapons: Electro staff Secondary: None Gadgets: None Pindus Zwervus Name: Pindus Zwervus Race: Unknown (Cyborg) Occupation: Janitor and jedi hater Reason for hating jedi: They made him lose his job Weapons: Toilet plunger Secondary: Secondary blaster PZ-15 Name: PZ-15 Race: Modificated assasin droid Occupation: Assasin droid Reason for hating jedi: Pindus told him to Weapons: Blaster, Sniper Rifle Secondary: Secondary blaster Gadgets: Communicator, Disguise Kaas Zwervus Name: Kaas Zwervus Race: Human Occupation: Janitor Reason for hating jedi: They made him lose his job Weapons: a vacuum cleaner The Poetser Name: The Poetser Race: Droid Occupation: Captain of the small droid army given to Pindus by the seppies. Reason for hating jedi: He likes them but if he admits that Pindus will chop his head off. Weapons: Blaster Secondary: Secondary blaster Gadgets: Communicator The Reiniger Name: The Reiniger Race: Droid Occupation: Commander of the small droid army given to Pindus by the seppies. Reason for hating jedi: He's programmed to hate them. Weapons: blaster Jedi Pindus also got files of his enemies. Boba Fett Name: Boba Fett Race: Cloned human Occupation: Ruler of Mandelore Reason for hating Pindus: He got hired to spy on him and now Pindus will try to kill him Weapons: The real darksaber, a blaster, a jetpack Captain Hersenloos Name: Captain Hersenloos Race: Cloned human Occupation: Clone captain Reason for hating Pindus: He almost killed him during the battle at the jedi temple. Weapons: Two mini blasters Commander Verader Name: Commander Verader Race: Cloned human Occupation: Clone commander Reason for hating Pindus: His predecessor was killed by him... so actually he earned his job because of Pindus so he kinda likes him. Weapons: A blaster Harrrigg Name: Jedi master Harrrigg Race: Wookiee Occupation: Jedi master and general Reason for hating Pindus: He never even met him... so no reasons available Weapons: Lightsabers, the Force and annoying Wookiee sounds Yoda Name: Jedi master Yoda Race: Unknown Occupation: Jedi master and general Reasons for hating Pindus: His attack on the jedi temple Weapons: Lightsaber and the Force Trivia *This game was a sequel to the Haters of the jedi game. Making it the first sequel game and the first game to have the same host as another game. *Several Dutch words were used for the character and location names in this game. Some examples are Master Harrrigg, Captain Hersenloos and Kaas. *This was the first game to have a preview. *Boba Fett the winner of the last haters game was featured as a main villian *The Secret Weapon is a mysterious character and main villian in the game. He was originally going to be Sev. *Captain Hersenloos was the clone captain stabbed by Pindus Zwervus at the end of the first Haters of the jedi game. He somehow survived his injuries. *Commander Verader became Yoda's clone commander after the old commander got killed by Pindus in the last game. *This was the first game to introduce a playable beast (Tauntaun). *This was the first game to have a playable character that originally didn't speak galactic basic (R2-D2) *This game started on the 15th of September and continued after a three day break on the 18th of September. *The game time went over 15 real life days, but still Sibling's game is the longest. *This game introduced an event to the ambush games. The players had to guess who the Secret Weapon really was. *This game introduced an option for players to influence the story by chosing to flee or fight the Secret Weapon on day 1. *The story had a lot of references to Darth Maul's return in the clone wars. *During this game the spies equaled the haters 3 to 3. This had never happened before and to make sure the spies wouldn't win by letting the vote end in a tie PindaZwerver tried a new voting system. He let people vote for the three people they trusted the most. This way every player had to choose at least one person of the other side. Reducing the chance of a tie. *The game had several characters returning that died during the last game (Cad Bane, Nuvo Vindi, Pre Visla and Slick) *Conveniently enough, Potato won this game, just like the first Haters of the Jedi game, in the exact same situation he was in before. Previews 2012-09-03 20.27.25.jpg|Boba Fett in the game 2012-09-03 20.25.58.jpg|Yoda in the game. 2012-09-03 20.13.31.jpg|Pindus and Kaas Zwervus 2012-09-01 20.05.14.jpg|The Stofzuiger, the main location of the game 2012-09-02 13.44.36.jpg|Cyborg Pindus 1 2012-09-02 13.59.00.jpg|Cyborg Pindus 2 2012-09-02 13.43.00.jpg|Cyborg Pindus 3 2012-09-02 13.59.17.jpg|PZ-15 using his diguise powers Category:Pinda-Canon Category:Games Category:Phase II Category:Haters Category:We Need Help